Life Without Claws
by Streameh
Summary: Title may change 12 Clan cats are voluntarily changed into Twolegs for 2 moons. What they find in their brief new life is unlike anything they have ever experienced before.


**This is a story where some cats from the Clans are turned into twolegs for two moons. I'm just writing it as I go along so I honestly have no idea what is going to happen. Rated T for language and so I can have some space. I'm not so great at writing humor fics, so the rest of the chapters will be a little more serious.**

**Is this idea wayyy to cliche? Please tell me if it is. I know there are a lot of twoleg-to-cat stories, but I didn't think there were as many cat-to-twoleg ones. If it's way overdone, tell me and I'll probably take it down. Give me a good reason why I should take it down (cliche, goes against the Guidelines, etc), and I will.**

**Credit for the title goes to Dreams of My Heart.**

**P R O L O G U E**

-In StarClan-

A gentle breeze rippled the calm water of the Moonpool. Many cats were gathered on the smooth slopes surrounding the silver pool of water. Four cats stood at the edge of the pool, their fur glowing in the moonlight.

A blue gray she-cat broke the silence. "Cats of StarClan," she yowled, her voice loud and strong, "We have discovered something that could change the way we live." She paused, her blue eyes gazing at the cats surrounding her. "We can change a living cat into a twoleg for up to two moons."

A shocked murmur passed through the cats. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat who voiced her opinion first. "Bluestar, you can't be serious! It would be disastrous! Tallstar, you're telling me you're going along with this plan? Oakheart, Nightstar, have you fallen under her spell, too?"

Oakheart let out a purr, "I've always been under her spell."

"Sorry, but Bluestar's not really my type," murmured Nightstar.

Tallstar rolled his eyes. "Now, now, Spottedleaf. It won't be so bad. And anyway, we don't even know if any cat will want to do the change. Everything will be fine."

Bluestar nodded in agreement. "Spottedleaf, would I ever do something that would hurt you, -cough-or Firestar-cough? Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," replied Spottedleaf with no hesitation. The StarClan cats snickered.

Bluestar seemed not to have heard. "Whatever," she meowed. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of out brilliant plan shout 'Spottedleaf's a dumb ass!'"

Every cat in StarClan cheered their approval. Bluestar looked pleased with herself. Spottedleaf dashed off, tears streaming down her face and muttering something about kits, a star make of fire, and a sandy storm. As the ranks of StarClan broke up, the cats began to chat about the latest gossip. (Which was, by the way, that Raggedstar was gay and that something was definitely up between Bluestar and Oakheart. Again.) Yellowfang made her way down to the four cats at the edge of the Moonpool.

"So what's up with Spottedleaf? She normally likes things like this," the gray she-cat asked.

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "She's upset because she saw Firestar and Sandstorm together last night. She's jealous, as usual."

Yellowfang shook her head sadly. "She's such a stalker. She's seen them do _everything_! That's so revolting."

She turned to Tallstar, who was sitting next to her. "Even more revolting then the way Oakheart is staring at Bluestar," she whispered in the black and white tom's ear.

Oakheart was gazing at Bluestar, his eyes the shape of hearts. Nightstar had disappeared. Finally Bluestar took Oakheart by the tail and dragged him away, to do StarClan knows what. Well, in this case, StarClan _didn't_ know what, but they could guess…

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," Yellowfang murmured to Tallstar. "Want to go…do something? I heard Lionheart's having a party tonight."

Tallstar was shocked. "Wouldn't that mean being disloyal to Raggedstar?"

Yellowfang snorted. "Oh, please. Those rumors out there are true, Raggedstar is gay. And," she went on, noticing Tallstar's questioning gaze, "the only reason he took me as a mate is because he needed a gay buddy, and nobody in the Clan was willing. He chose me because if I told, then I would be exiled." Yellowfang paused, "And so when Brokenstar was old enough, they became gay together."

Tallstar gagged. "That's…that's…they're family!"

Yellowfang twitched her whiskers. "Yeah, and that's not all. You know how Raggedstar is supposedly on vacation? Well, he and Brokenstar really went off to The Tribe of Endless Hunting. It's been said they allow gay mating there."

Yellowfang grinned. "But let's not let that ruin our evening." She padded off, Tallstar closely following.

**How was it? **

**By the way, I have nothing against gay people, and I mean no offense to them. **

**The first chapter will be up...whenever I finish writing it. Which could be a while from now because I tend to procrastinate. Sorry. And again, please tell me if I should take this down.**


End file.
